A Garota Americana
by B.' Moon
Summary: Sakura Haruno é uma rebelde-artística, filha do meio, apaixonada pelo namorado de sua irmã mais velha, que vê sua vida mudar completamente em um incidente. Tudo porque cabulou uma aula de Artes! - Baseado no livro de Meg Cabot.
1. Capítulo O1

**Título:** A Garota Americana.

**Descrição:** Universo Alternativo, comédia romântica, Sakura POV's.

**Autora:** B.' Moon / Bruna Merat

**Direitos autorais:**

▪ Essa Fanfic é **baseada** no livro "A Garota Americana" de Meg Cabot.

▪ Naruto não me pertence e sim à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sinopse:**

Sakura Haruno é uma rebelde-artística, filha do meio, apaixonada pelo namorado de sua irmã mais velha, que vê seu mundo mudar completamente em um incidente. Tudo porque cabulou uma aula de Artes!

**OBS**&**Agradecimentos:**

▪ Entre parêntesis são os comentários de Sakura, os meus comentários estarão indicados por um "**N/A**", os quais são poquíssimos, na maioria das vezes é apenas explicação.

▪ Alguns personagens serão criados por mim, mas são poucos.

▪ As capas dos capítulos foram feitas por Mariana Lima, e a capa da Fanfic foi feita pela Brighit Raven.

▪ Devo agradecer a Brighit Raven, que me ajudou a me basear no livro. Obrigado, sensei. hsuahsua' :D

**

* * *

**

**FANFIC - A Garota Americana  
**  
(Capa: http://s4 . tinypic . com/awudc3 . jpg )

**N/A: **Tire os espaços e cole no navegador de outra janela para visualizar a imagem, o mesmo serve para a capa do capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo O1 - Vida Tirana.**

(Capa do capítulo: http://s4 . tinypic . com/28jckmg . jpg )

_-_

_Era uma vez, uma garota desolada que era o patinho feio da história, mas o príncipe aparece e a salva, enfim, vivem felizes para sempre!_

Lindo, não? Típica história de qualquer garota, conhece seu amado e vivem felizes para sempre à luz do luar com todos dançando e pulando (?). Porém, minha vida não é assim, não viro a princesinha no final, posso até ser o patinho feio, mas nenhum príncipe vai me transformar em princesa, e além do mais meu final está muito longe de chegar.

Sabe por quê? Porque minha vida começa como você vai ver a seguir, pode parecer como de qualquer garota e blábláblá, mas garanto que não é a mesma coisa.:

**PLÁFT!** - barulho de algo quebrando.

Detalhe: o barulho vinha do MEU quarto.

"Kate..." - Pensei na hora.

Minha irmã não presta, devia estar aprontando uma... Oh God, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Abro a porta do meu quarto e me deparo com o som ligado no último volume na música "My best friend's hot -The Dollyrots".

Juro. Senti uma raiva subir, mas uma raiva tão grande que não consegui me controlar.

- KATE HARUNO! - Gritei histerica.

Quando passo meus olhos pelo local, avisto Kate sabe aonde? Fuxicando minhas coisas no meu guarda-roupa.

- O que é isso, Sakura? - Kate perguntou, tirando-me de meus pensamentos assassinos.

Fudeu! Ela está segurando uma espécie de "diário" onde contém anotações que ninguém pode sonhar em ler.

- Devolva-me isso já! - Falei tentando me controlar.

- Por que eu deveria? - Kate provocou-me.

Antes de respondê-la percebi que havia algo atrás dela, estava caído no chão e Kate tentava esconder com as pernas.

- Se você preza por sua vida, devolva-me. - olhei seriamente para Kate. - E, aliás, o que está escondendo aí atrás de você? - Disse apontando para trás dela no chão.

O rosto de Kate empalideceu no mesmo instante. Sabia que ela estava aprontando alguma.

- Humpft. - Kate murmurou e jogou o diário em cima de minha cama.

Quando olhei bem, percebi que tinha cacos de vidro no chão. Ué, mais eu só tenho uma coisa de vidro no meu armário, que é o meu globo de neve, eu ganhei do meu falecido avô...

AI-MEU-DEUS!

- Kate, o que é isso atrás de você? - perguntei furiosa e temendo ser o que estava pensando. - Anda, responda-me!

- Eu não tive culpa! Caiu sozinho! - Kate disse tentando se explicar, fazendo movimentos espalhafatosos com os braços.

Então ela realmente tinha quebrado algo meu, só espero que não tenha sido o globo de neve, senão ela pode se considerar morta.

- O que você quebrou? - Perguntei fechando os olhos e respirando com força para me acalmar.

- Eu juro que foi sem querer, eu não queria, caiu sozinho e... - Kate dizia mais vermelha do que nunca.

Isso merecia uma foto, mas bem, vou deixar meus planos malignos de lado agora.

Empurrei Kate para o lado e olhei o que tanto ela escondia.

Fiquei em choque. Sem ação. Ela não podia ter quebrado aquilo, todos sabiam o quanto era importante para mim, era minha única recordação desde que meu avô morreu.

- Kate...

Foi a única coisa que consegui pronunciar antes de... bem, vocês sabem, o barraco.

Eu tentei me controlar, juro que tentei, mas não foi possível.

Avancei no pescoço de Kate automaticamente, enquanto ela gritava histérica. Empurrei-a para minha cama e continuei com minhas mãos em seu pescoço, se meu pai não tivesse entrado no quarto ia ter uma manchete na capa do jornal de amanhã assim: "_ADOLESCENTE MATA SUA IRMÃ ASFIXIADA_".  
Eu, pelo menos, não tenho nenhum problema em cometer asfixia, aliás, seria um prazer, contanto que fosse em minha irmã mais velha.

- SAKURA! ESTÁ MALUCA? - Meu pai gritou com os olhos arregalados segurando minhas mãos.

Nesse momento, Kate já estava ficando vermelha. Ah, mais ela ainda me paga!

- Não pai, estou em meu juízo-perfeito. - Falei calmamente.

Meu pai virou-se em direção a porta e caminhou até lá.

- Já volto, vou pegar um copo d'água para Kate. NÃO briguem. - Meu pai disse e saiu do quarto, murmurando algo do tipo "onde esse mundo vai parar" etc.

Assim que eu pai botou os pés para fora do quarto, voei novamente em Kate. Acabamos rolando e caímos da cama, esbarramos em uma caixa onde tinha minhas "obras de arte", se é que pode chamá-las assim.

- EI! Espera! - Kate disse levantando-se com dificuldade. - O que são esses quadros?

Droga! Tinha me esquecido totalmente daquela caixa.

- Nada. - Respondi rapidamente.

Kate me olhou desconfiada, como se soubesse que eu estava mentindo.

- Sakura, me engana que eu gosto. - Kate falou ironicamente.

Que bom que ela gosta de ser enganada.

- Ótimo. - Disse com um sorriso no rosto, pegando a caixa para esconder em meu armário.

- O que está fazendo? - Kate me fez essa pergunta idiota.

Nossa Kate, que pergunta difícil!

- Óbvio, não? - disse revirando os olhos.

No mesmo instante, acho que Kate percebeu que eu ia esconder a caixa, e, simplesmente, me empurrou, causando o meu tombo.

- A-ai!- Gemi massageando minha cabeça devido ao tombo.

O problema foi que quando caí, o caderninho com as anotações da comercialização de minhas obras abriu e Kate, obviamente, viu.

- Então é você, a garota que fica vendendo desenhos com as celebridades! - Kate disse como se tivesse descoberto a América. - Haha, então é minha irmã que está ganhando dinheiro vendendo suas obras!

Sabia que isso ia dar em merda...

- Então é por isso que suas notas em alemão estão baixas, Sakura Haruno? - Escutei a voz fina de minha mãe.

Não disse que ia dar em merda? E, para piorar, ela já sabe de minha nota em Alemão, ou seja, vou rezar para que meu enterro seja em completa paz e harmonia, coisa que duvido muito.

-

Parece que eu joguei pedra na cruz em outra vida mesmo, só pode. Eu estou, ao mesmo tempo, nervosa e calma.  
Eu me ferrei, mas terei aulas de Arte particular para não ficar desenhando em horários inadequados, como a aula de Alemão. Sem contar que perdi minha única recordação de meu avô, tentei juntar os cacos, assim que der vou tentar colar tudo de novo.  
O que aconteceu com Kate? Ela só não vai sair por três semanas, apenas. Legal, né?

No jantar, a conversa de nossa família se baseou nisso, na grande noticia e nos sermões:

- Então quer dizer, Sakura, que você andou tendo fins lucrativos com suas "obras de artes" ? - Minha mãe disse em um tom raivoso.

Isso tudo por culpa da Kate.

- Bom, não foi bem assim, tá! A Kate também estava errada, ela quebrou meu globo de neve! - Respondi.

- Ei! Foi sem querer, eu não fiz por mal. E, pelo menos, eu não fico comercializando coisas no colégio em vez de estudar - Disse Kate, retrucando minha acusação.

- Você não tinha nada que estar enfiada no meu quarto mexendo nas MINHAS coisas. - Disse para minha irmã, dando ênfase no "minhas".

- Eu fiz isso para o seu bem, antes que você se torne uma marginal vendendo coisas no colégio. - Kate me respondeu.

O que ela estava querendo dizer? Que eu iria vender drogas no colégio? Kate precisa de internação! Urgente!

- Parem as duas! - Minha mãe intercedeu.

Cara, se eu pudesse eu tinha voado na Kate de novo, porém, apesar de ser uma rebelde não sou uma animal, sou civilizada, pelo menos no jantar.

- Kate, três semanas sem sair. Sakura, matriculada na aula de artes. Proibida de desenhar fora dessas aulas e quero suas notas em alemão altas. - Finalizou a Sra. Sally Haruno.

Tipo, a Kate é a queridinha. Você está vendo, né? Depois dizem que é mentira que eu sou a ovelha-negra da família.

- Mas Sakura, quem você desenhava nesses quadros? - Meu pai quis saber.

Acho que ele vai se assustar com a resposta.

- Tipo, eu desenhei a Ino com o Justin Timberlake sem camisa. - Respondi à meu pai.

Para quem não sabe, Ino é minha rival.

- Fazendo o que? - Perguntou.

Meu pai saca das coisas.

- Bem... se beijando! - Respondi tentando falar naturalmente.

Acho que ele quase cai da cadeira, sabe, meu pai é tradicional, não entende muito de certas coisas, ou vê muita maldade ou vê muita bondade na coisa. Apesar de que eu desenhei muito mais que isso, só que ele não precisa ficar sabendo de certos detalhes, né.

Meu pai fez uma expressão de espanto com a resposta, certamente, ele viu muita maldade na coisa.

- Cobrou quanto? - Perguntou Kate.

Essa garota não tem jeito.

- 30 dólares. - Informei.

Se eu já estava ferrada o bastante, acho que consegui me ferrar mais ainda. Eu e minha boca que não cala na hora certa...

- Você sabia que, com 30 dólares, dava para ajudar alguma organização não-governamental que defende o projeto contra a devastação da Amazônia? – Amy falou.

Como sempre, a CDF da minha irmã caçula tinha que dizer algo desse tipo.

- Mas Sakura, e se fosse o Príncipe William? Quanto você estaria cobrando? - Perguntou minha irmã mais velha. Essa garota tem sérios problemas.

- Bem, estaria na faixa dos 45 dólares. - Informei.

- Por que o William é mais caro que o Justin? - Quis saber o Sr. Jeff Haruno.

- Tipo assim, o Justin é só um dançarino e cantor de R&B, já o William é um Príncipe, um futuro líder mundial. Sem contar que o Príncipe é mais alto que o Justin, ele tem 1,85 enquanto o Justin tem 1,81. Existe uma grande diferença nisso tudo. - Respondi.

Num momento desses, minha mãe estava incrédula de como falávamos normalmente sobre a comercialização de minhas obras.

- Por isso que a economia desse país não sobe! - Meu pai exclamou. - Você cobra mais pelos estrangeiros do que os de sua terra-natal? - Jeff Haruno perguntou, incrédulo.

- Chega desse papo. Não quero mais saber sobre o comércio de seus desenhos, dona Sakura. - Minha mãe disse em um tom de ordem. - Bem, pude perceber que sua atenção na aula de alemão é abaixo de zero, por isso tais notas baixas. Porém, acho que podemos consertar isso ocupando seu tempo em aulas de artes, e o resto estudando alemão. - Finalizou.

Minha mãe sabe ser má.

- Isso não é nada justo! Cadê a democracia nessa casa? - Falei revoltada. - Enquanto a Kate **SÓ** fica 3 semanas sem sair, eu tenho que freqüentar aulas idiotas de Arte e ainda perdi meu globo de neve, sendo que vocês sabem o quão importante aquilo é para mim! - Exclamei com uma expressão, ao mesmo tempo, raivosa e dramática. - E, aliás, não preciso dessas aulas, sei desenhar muito bem sozinha. - Disse para minha mãe.

- Ei mocinha, quem começou com a comercialização clandestina de arte foi você, agora agüenta! - Minha mãe falou justificando sua decisão.

Ela sabe pegar pesado. Mas espere aí, como assim "comercialização **clandestina**"? Eu não fiz nada ilegal, tá, também não foi oficial, mas não foi absurdamente clandestinamente, não sou nenhuma traficante ilegal!

Preferi não responder nada.

- Ah, não quero nunca mais nenhuma briga das duas, ouviram? - Minha mãe disse em um tom autoritário.

Eu e Kate apenas afirmamos com a cabeça.

Bem, o jantar ficou nisso, eu tentando matar a Kate com meus olhares assassinos, a Amy falando das causas ambientais (acho que ela vai seguir a profissão da mamãe, advogada ambiental), o papai fulo da vida por não entender por que o Príncipe William é mais caro que o Justin e a Kate falando do Gaara e da festa que vai perder por minha culpa - e até parece que sou a única responsável por isso, se ela não tivesse me dedurado, nada disso estaria acontecendo...

Quando o jantar acabou, fui direto para meu quarto sem falar nada.

ARGH! A Kate me irrita. Nessas horas preciso conversar com alguém, e adivinhem quem? Sim, a Hinata, ela é a única que me entende nesses momentos difíceis, tá, nem tão difíceis.

-

O dia tinha amanhecido e o céu estava nublado, acordei com a porcaria do meu despertador gritando:

"ACORDA VACA, ELE CHEGOU, ACORDA VIADA!"

Ainda me ferro com esse despertador, se um dia alguém escutar com certeza vai querer saber quem é esse "ele", e isso vai acabar dando confusão...  
Tipo, a culpa é minha, não sei o que me deu para comprar um despertador desse.

Bem, isso não importa tanto agora, ainda tenho que me arrumar para o colégio e estou atrasada, para variar. Levantei, fui para o banheiro, e adivinhem? A mesma novela de sempre, minha irmã trancada no banheiro se emplastando de produtos de beleza.

Bati na porta com força, já tinha passado do tempo dela.

- KATE! Sai daí, seu tempo acabou, só porque eu me atrasei você não pode atropelar o meu. Anda, sai. - Disse calmamente.

Era muito cedo para me estressar. Posso dizer até que sou uma pessoa calma, já que tenho de agüentar o inferno todo dia no colégio, e depois ainda dizem que sou esquentadinha.

- Espera, só um minuto. - Kate disse.

Esse minuto demorou quase dez. Até que a "Madame-Beleza" resolve sair do banheiro.

Entrei no mesmo e tomei meu banho apressadamente, passei meu rímel e um gloss, nada mais. Depois fui até meu armário no quarto e peguei uma de minhas roupas... pretas!  
Quando olhei no relógio eram 7h05, ou seja, eu tinha dez minutos de tolerância para chegar no colégio.  
Kate já estava tendo um ataque de pelanca quando entrei no 'carro da família'.

- Sua lerda, se chegarmos atrasadas e formos pra detenção a culpa é sua! - Kate disse me acusando.

Logo de manhã e já tenho que agüentar isso.

- Kate, a culpa não é minha se você fica lerdando no banheiro por duas horas. - Respondi.

- Acorde mais cedo, ah, e vê se dá um jeito nessa juba antes de chegarmos ao colégio. - Kate me respondeu.

Ela adora me criticar, deu pra perceber, né?

- Vai pra... - Pensei melhor antes de terminar a frase. - pra praia de Itaipú catar cocos.

- Não, obrigada. - Kate me respondeu.

Um dia eu faço o que minha mente planejou há séculos.

Enfim, chegamos no colégio, Kate saiu correndo na frente, eu demorei mais uns 5 minutos. Quando saí do carro, começou a chover, só podia ser carma, e faltavam exatamente 3 minutos para eu me atrasar de vez!

É, seria um belo dia...

-

Nossa, meu dia não podia melhorar. Fiquei encharcada e ainda fui pra detenção, me atrasei de vez por simplesmente ter escorregado e caído no pátio, sendo assim, não consegui chegar a tempo. Que maravilha!  
Tive que agüentar um tempo inteiro de detenção, sim, no Instituto James Jordens se você se atrasa e não justifica vai para a detenção, legal né?

Quando finalmente a detenção acabou eu pude ir para minha sala. Adivinha quem vi nos corredores? Sim, o Gaara, achei que ia morrer, ele estava andando daquele jeito sexy que só ele sabe fazer, quando passamos um pelo outro, ele me disse:

- Oi, Sakura. – Ele disse.

O Gaara sabe mesmo ser sexy.

- Oi, Gaara. - O respondi da forma mais natural que consegui.

Assim continuei meu percurso até a sala, e não foi nada agradável entrar atrasada, porque o professor que estava dando aula tinha dois tempos seguidos.

Eu acho que realmente estou com carma.

-

Finalmente o sinal bateu, estava na hora do intervalo. Logo, me encontrei com Hinata e nos sentamos à mesa onde costumamos ficar: a dos excluídos, ou seja, os não-populares.  
Hinata tocou no assunto de Kate e me deu uma ótima idéia.

- Bem Sakura-chan, é injusto mesmo, se você tivesse quebrado o estojo de maquiagem dela... – Hinata foi interrompida por mim.

- Ótima idéia!

Hinata arregalou os olhos quando eu disse isso.

- Eu estava brincado, Sakura-chan. – Hinata falou assustada.

Nós duas rimos depois.

O sinal bateu.

Seguimos para nossos armários e pegamos os livros da próxima aula: Biologia. Que legal, estou tão animada...

-

Meu dia foi um porre, ainda mais que quando cheguei em casa eu recebi a maravilhosa notícia de minha mãe, Sally Haruno:

- Filha! Ótimas notícias! Terças e quintas de duas às cinco da tarde você terá aula de artes! Sendo que começa amanhã. - Minha mãe me informou.

- Não era pra você estar trabalhando? - Perguntei.

- Hoje eu saí mais cedo. - Minha mãe me disse.

- Muito cedo. - Completei.

- Mas então, nada de tentar cabular aulas, ouviu? - Minha mãe me disse.

Até parece que eu ia fazer isso, imagina!

- Tá. Vou pro meu quarto. - Disse já saindo da sala e seguindo para o quarto, único lugar onde tinha paz.

Ainda não creio que vou ter que freqüentar essas malditas aulas de arte! Isso é super injusto, aliás, existe algo que é justo para mim? Não que eu saiba, pelo menos aqui em casa quando se trata da Kate eu sou sempre o monstro da história.

Bem, vou falar um pouco mais sobre essa minha vida sem-sal.

Kate é minha irmã mais velha, tem os cabelos de cor igualmente a minha - rosa, sim, meu cabelo é rosa! A diferença é que o cabelo dela é simplesmente melhor que o meu, tipo, mais liso e macio, e vai até a cintura (o meu vai só até o ombro). Nossos olhos são iguais, verde-esmeralda. Ah, ela é mais magra e tem o corpo mais bonito, não que eu seja gorda, mas também não sou esquelética como Kate. E claro, ela é a namorada do cara que eu amo, acredita nisso?  
Pois é, e o pior, ele é o garoto perfeito, aquele que falou comigo no colégio. Só que tem uma diferença, ele é um rebelde-artístico como eu, mas minha irmã é a garota mais popular do colégio, dá para entender isso?  
Eu também a odeio por tantas e outras coisas. Se eu for continuar é melhor fazer uma lista!

Hinata Hyuuga é minha melhor amiga, ela sabe de toda a história. Bem, seus cabelos são pretos-azulados e lisos, olhos perolados e sua altura é média. Ficamos amigas logo depois de eu ter virado uma não-popular (tipo, eu nunca foi popular, mas também não era tão excluída assim, digamos, era mais sociável), foi a única que andava comigo, ela também sabe da história do Gaara. Ah, ela é uma garota bastante centrada e tímida com os outros, porém, tem seus momentos de revolta e momentos diabólicos, sabe, tem hora que ela extravasa, literalmente.

Gaara Sabaku é o namorado de minha irmã mais velha e meu grande amor. Eu sei que falando assim, até pareço aquelas vilãs de novela mexicana que quer roubar o namorado da outra, no meu caso da irmã, mas não é isso, eu nunca faria nada para separá-los, simplesmente o Gaara perceberia que eu sou e sempre fui a verdadeira alma-gêmea dele.  
Ele é alto, tem os cabelos ruivos e arrepiados, seus olhos são verde-água, é um rebelde-artístico como eu e desenha super bem. Ah, também é frio e seco, ou seja, pacote completo. Seu jeito revoltado provém de sua família principalmente, seus pais tentam dominá-lo mimando-o com todas as futilidades de um 'mauricinho', e Gaara odeia isso, demonstrando isso com sua frieza seca e revoltante. Ele tem 17 anos.

Amy é minha irmã mais nova, ela é uma espécie de menina-gênio e tem apenas 12 anos. Estuda num colégio diferente do meu e da Kate, estuda na escola onde o filho do Presidente também estuda, ou seja, colégio de CDF's e nerds. Ah, mas ela tem um pequeno grande problema, tipo, Amy não é nada sociável, geralmente, pessoas muito inteligentes e muito ligadas profissionalmente tem problemas em se associar com as pessoas, Amy faz até terapia para ter mais emoções, já que eu sinceramente desconfio que ela seja um robô secreto.  
Bom, está comprovado que minhas irmãs tem mais chances de serem bem-sucedidas do que eu. E ela é parecida com meu pai, seus cabelos são pretos e tem olhos verde-esmeralda.

Meus pais são do tipo tradicionais, minha mãe (Sally Haruno) é uma advogada ambiental e meu pai (Jeff Haruno) é um economista internacional do Banco Mundial, ambos preservam coisas do tipo como jantar em família. Minha mãe tem esses cabelos exóticos rosas, por isso eu e Kate também temos (óbvio!), seus olhos são castanho-claro. Meu pai tem cabelos pretos e olhos verde-esmeralda, por isso eu, Kate e Amy temos também (óbvio again!).  
Eles são até legais, posso dizer.

Ana é nossa "babá-empregada", na verdade Ana é de origem espanhola e migrou para os EUA. Desde que nasci ela já trabalhava aqui, acho que quando Kate nasceu mais precisamente, que ela veio aqui para casa.

Ino Yamanaka é minha rival, tipo, fomos amigas quando éramos pequenas, porém tive que fazer uma viagem e quando voltei adivinhem o que aconteceu? Ela fingiu que não me conhecia e passou a atormentar minha vida. Ela é loira de olhos azuis, é mais ou menos de mesma altura que eu.

Bom, o que falar de mim? Sou uma garota de 15 anos do tipo deslocada-esquisita, sabe? Meus cabelos cor-de-rosa só vão até os ombros, e não são macios que nem os da Kate; me visto de preto sempre, já que tingi meu guarda-roupa de propósito, mais confesso que ainda tenho umas roupas antigas, tá, várias roupas antigas (o meu passado me condena).  
Amo pop rock! Sou fã da Avril Lavigne, adoro as músicas dela, mas também gosto de Gwen Stefani, apesar de preferir Avril. O que mais gosto de ver na TV é a MTV, meu canal preferido e o que mais me prende em frente à televisão.  
Acho que apesar de tudo tenho uma vida... normal.

Meu dia certamente será esse porre que já está sendo, lá fora o tempo está frio e cai uma chuva fina. Que droga de tempo!

**Fim do Capítulo O1.**

* * *

**N/A: **Olá pessoal, essa é minha primeira Fic SasuSaku, estou aberta a críticas e sugestões (construtivas).

Bem, primeiramente devo dizer que a Fanfic não vai ser totalmente igual ao livro, é apenas baseado, ou seja, as idéias principais serão as mesmas (quem leu o livro vai entender que no decorrer da Fic algumas coisas não mudarão), mas muderei algumas coisas também.  
Quis fazer baseado nesse livro, porque acho que combina e eu sinceramente gostei muito do enredo da história original.

Sobre o capítulo, esse é tipo uma introdução, digamos, apenas um trechinho da vida de Sakura. Antes que perguntem quando o Sasuke aparece, ele entra em cena no próximo capítulo.

Ah, já vou avisando que costumo atrasar um pouco na atualização, mesmo odiando demorar nunca consigo atualizar na data certa, porém não é nada que leve muito tempo. Acho que conseguirei postar semanalmente sem atrasos aqui, todo sábado mais precisamente.

Esta Fic também está sendo postada no orkut, portanto, se verem na comunidade _Sasuke e Sakura 4ever_ uma fanfic igual a essa não se assustem, não é plágio, é apenas a minha off. ;D Ah, lá foi postado antes e está um pouco adiantado, mas logo igualarei os capítulos, uma vez que posto por parte no orkut e aqui posto o capítulo inteiro. :D

Existe uma Fic InoGaa também baseada nesse livro postada no orkut, aliás, existem várias, por isso não estranhem se verem. XD

Espero que gostem e se divirtam com essa Fic. :D

Bgs da B.' Moon. :*


	2. Capítulo O2

**

* * *

**

**FANFIC - A Garota Americana**

(Capa: http://s4 . tinypic . com/awudc3 . jpg )

**N/A:** Tire os espaços e cole no navegador de outra janela para visualizar a imagem, o mesmo serve para a capa do capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo O2 – Querida aula de artes.**

(Capa: http://s4 . tinypic . com/2rp4pzm . jpg )

Ai meu deus! Não acredito que fiz aquilo! Agora, além de ser uma deslocada-esquisita sou também uma desastrada-maluca. Bem, tudo começou na aula de artes...

_Meu dia tinha se passado normalmente, com Ino me enchendo e essas coisas normais que só acontecem comigo. Logo que cheguei em casa tive que me arrumar para ir à Aula de Artes. _

_Em pouco tempo me vi dentro de uma sala com música clássica (mas também tocava música erudita), as cores do local eram bem clarinhas, posso até dizer que era um lugar aconchegante. Até aí tudo ocorreu bem, a professora Candy (sim, sim, o nome da mulher significa 'doce') Morg, pediu para pintarmos um jarro de flores com apenas uma flor que ela tinha colocado em cima da mesinha. Pintei normalmente, até que não era tão ruim assim, a aula era interessante._

_Bom, o problema não foi esse, quando terminei mostrei para Candy e ela me olhou de forma estranha e me disse:_

_- Sakura, o que essa flor está fazendo aqui? Pedi apenas para pintar UMA rosa branca. - Candy me disse._

_Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso, na hora foi o que pensei._

_- Mas eu achei que... - Fui interrompida antes de me explicar._

_- Não. Eu disse para você pintar o que vê e não o que conhece. - Candy explicou._

_Na hora me levantei de súbito, tinha achado aquilo uma ofensa, sou cega por algum acaso? Não que eu saiba. Assim, afastei o banquinho onde estava sentada.__Ah, esqueci de mencionar que tinha um garoto ao meu lado – o qual tinha sido um tanto arrogante comigo, mas isso não importa.  
__Depois, quando já estava de pé tentei levar minha mão ao cabelo para colocar uma mecha desobediente atrás de minha orelha. Mas quando fiz esse movimento levei a tinta que estava na madeirinha da tela junto, ou seja, o resultado vocês já devem imaginar: derrubei toda tinta na "mulher-doce". Todos da sala direcionaram o olhar para mim, ficaram com uma cara de tipo "o-que-essa-doida-fez-?". _

_Bem, o que eu fiz foi isso, paguei o MAIOR mico na frente de todos. Eu realmente sou uma deslocada-esquisita-desastrada-maluca._

_Tinha um papagaio dentro de uma gaiola ao alto de uma das paredes, sim, pode parecer estranho, mas era verdade. O mesmo interrompeu a fala da Senhora Morg e disse-me: _

_- Sakura burra, burra, burra. - Disse o papagaio que me persegue._

_- Cale-se Cliford. - Mandou Candy._

_Sim, o nome do papagaio é o mesmo daquele cachorro-gay-gigante do Discovery Kids._

_- Me de-desculpe, senhora Morg. Eu não... - Fui interrompida pela mesma antes de terminar._

_- ARGH! Minha blusa novinha! - Me disse fazendo uma cara um pouco enojada e com uma voz brava. _

_- Ah, não foi tão mal assim, combinou com sua cara de ameba! - Disse espontaneamente e sorrindo meigamente. _

_Só depois que me dei conta do que tinha dito._

_Ouvi risos abafados na sala, não era para ser engraçado, eu falei aquilo automaticamente. Ai meu deus, eu só falo besteira, como sempre._

_- O quê? - Candy olhou para mim com um olhar assassino._

_- N-nada. - Disse forçando um sorriso amarelo._

_- Pessoal, a aula está encerrada, até quinta. - Candy finalizou sem nem olhar para minha cara._

_Depois disso, peguei minhas coisas e sai em disparada do ateliê, não queria ficar ali nem mais um minuto._

E cá estou eu, recordando desse pequeno grande acontecido, escutando 'Don't Tell Me' da Avril.

Acho que vou dormir, amanhã é quarta-feira e depois... quinta! Ai não, que droga!

Espere, ouço vozes da sala e eu reconheço... é o Gaara! Não vou dormir coisa nenhuma.

* * *

Bem, tudo não foi tão legal assim, já que ele e minha irmã ficaram se pegando o filme inteiro. A sorte foi que meus pais não estavam, só a Ana. (**N/A:** Ana é a empregada, para quem não se lembra.)

Na verdade, vimos um filme aqui em casa, é um desses clássicos de terror que eu adoro e, que por sinal, o Gaara também. Fizemos pipoca e tudo, quando eu ia sentar ao lado dele a Kate quase me atropelou e se jogou no sofá antes. Eentão, sentei do outro lado, mas não adiantou nada já que ele e a Kate ficaram se pegando o filme todo, sorte que a Amy não estava na sala. Mas eu estava.

Ah, quer saber, eu vou é dormir, o Gaara já foi embora mesmo.

* * *

A noite foi tranqüila, óbvio, sonhei com o Gaara, então é claro que foi tranqüila.

Hoje o dia passou normal, eu quase assassinei meu despertador de manhã, Ino me perturbou tudo o que podia e o que não podia, minha mãe dando aqueles sermões de sempre, a Amy falando das causas de não sei o que, a Hinata rindo da minha cara sobre o mico que eu paguei ontem e várias outras coisas.

Ah, hoje eu também conversei com o Gaara, nossa conversa foi mais ou menos assim:

- Olá Gaara. – Cumprimentei-o.

- Oi. – Gaara respondeu secamente.

- Como foi sua aula de Artes hoje, Sakura? – Kate me perguntou com um sorriso cínico.

Olhei para Kate com um de meus olhares assassinos, ela estava lendo uma dessas revistas adolescentes de moda sentada em uma cadeira ao lado de Gaara, nós estávamos na varanda.

- É, foi mais ou menos, se a Sra. Morg não tivesse dito para mim "não desenhar o que conheço e sim o que vejo", eu não teria levantado e minha mão sem querer não teria esbarrado e jogado tinta nela. - Falei tranqüilamente.

Kate abaixou a revista incrédula e disse:

- Não acredito que você fez isso, Sakura! - Kate me disse ainda espantada.

- Ei, não foi culpa minha, eu não fiz de propósito. - Me defendi.

- Sakura do céu, pelo amor de Deus! Como você consegue fazer uma coisa dessas? - Disse Kate como se isso que eu fiz fosse o fim do mundo.

- Affe, até parece que isso é o fim do mundo. – Respondi virando os olhos em sinal de desinteresse.

- Sem comentários Sakura, sem comentários. - Disse Kate.

Aleluia! Até que enfim ela vai ficar quieta e não vai dizer besteira!

- Vocês duas... - Gaara disse entediado revirando os olhos.

- Explique-se Sakura! – Kate falou.

- Ela tinha dito para pintarmos um jarro de flores que só continha uma rosa branca. Só que tipo, eu achei muito sem graça e resolvi acrescentar uma flor, mas quando mostrei para Sra. Morg, ela falou assim " Eu disse para você pintar o que vê e não o que conhece " – Imitei o jeito que a Sra. Morg falou. - Acredita nisso? - Expliquei, pegando um pedaço de bolo que estava na mesinha da varanda.

A Ana sempre faz esses doces quando o Gaara está aqui.

- Hn. Ridícula. – Gaara disse referindo-se a Sra. Morg, com seu olhar frio.

Esse olhar dele tem hora que me assusta, sério, é tão... vazio. (?)

- Sim. – Concordei.

- Fala sério vocês dois, hein! Como podem achar isso tão normal? – Kate disse incrédula. - Sakura, você cometeu uma gafe estrondosa. – Falou olhando para mim.

Digam-me, como essa garota pode ser minha irmã?

- O que pensa sobre isso, Gaara? – Perguntei ignorando minha irmã.

- Não deixe te dizerem quem é você. – Respondeu-me friamente.

Nossa conversa foi mais ou menos isso, falamos sobre outras coisas, depois Gaara se despediu e foi embora.

Fui para meu quarto e fiquei estudando lá por um bom tempo.

Ai, só de lembrar que amanhã é quinta já sinto um enjôo. Duas coisas:

1 - Com que cara vou olhar para o povo e para a Sra. Morg depois daquele mico que eu paguei?

2- Ah, e sem contar com o que ela disse a respeito de meu desenho, elogiou o de todos menos o meu, pois desenhei uma flor a mais. Tava na cara que eu desenho melhor que todos dali, sem querer me achar, mas é a verdade, o único que chegou perto de mim foi o garoto que estava sentado a meu lado, ele desenha bem, mas é arrogante, o que o estraga. Acredita que me disse sarcasticamente que meus cabelos exóticos eram bonitos?

Argh! Só de lembrar o que ele disse...

_- Belos cabelos... exóticos. – Falou ironicamente._

_Sério, eu achei que poderia me dar bem com ele, afinal, ele é lindo._

_- Qual é seu nome? – Perguntei ignorando seu comentário ridículo._

_Ele não respondeu. Sim, me deixou no vácuo._

_Depois de um tempo que me respondeu._

_- Sasuke, a propósito. – Falou sem nem olhar para mim._

Seus cabelos eram pretos azulados, seus olhos ônix são penetrantes, porém, transmitem frieza e, ao mesmo tempo, confiança.

* * *

OH-MY-GOD! Estou super feliz! A Hinata me deu a melhor notícia do dia hoje no colégio.

Bem, quando cheguei no colégio ela me disse que tinha algo super importante para me falar, imaginei que era sobre Naruto – o garoto que faz Hinata paralisar e se tornar na garota mais tímida que se pode imaginar -, mas não era nada disso, eu estava completamente errada!  
Realmente, eu estava curiosa para saber o que era, não via a hora daquela maldita aula de Geografia acabar e o sinal bater.  
Como o tempo estava demorando a passar, o relógio da sala de aula parecia estar em câmera lenta.

**TRIIMMMM!**

Finalmente o sinal bateu. Todos saíram apressados da sala de aula, ninguém agüentava mais ficar ali, inclusive eu.

Seguimos para nosso armário e guardamos nossos livros, depois fomos para o refeitório, apesar de não estarmos com o mínimo de fome, lá pelo menos ninguém nos perturbaria tanto.

- Sakura, tenho algo a dizer. - Hinata falou tentando esconder a animação.

- Diz logo, você tá me deixando curiosa. - Apressei-a.

- Certo. Tente adivinhar. – Hinata me propôs.

Bom, não faço a mínima idéia do que seja, a Hinata podia dar uma dica, né?

- Ta bom, eu digo, você não está entendendo nada, né? - Hinata disse percebendo que eu estava sem entender nada.

- É, não faço a mínima idéia. – Disse com uma expressão de desanimação, esperando-a finalmente dizer o que era.

- Acabou de acontecer em Nova York, tem uma semana mais ou menos. - Hinata disse com uma cara de "se-você-não-souber-eu-te-jogo-de-um-prédio".

Um minuto depois...

- NÃO A-CRE-DI-TO! - Disse incrédula e de boca aberta depois de concluir o que era.

- Acredite. - pegou alguma coisa dentro da mochila que ela tinha levado - Está vendo esses ingressos? – mostrando-me os ingressos. - Então, é para o Show que vai ter aqui em Washington daqui a duas semanas! – Finalizou.

É tipo um "Festival Musical", onde vem vários cantores famosos, é a primeira vez que tem aqui, eu vi semana passada na MTV o de Nova York, simplesmente demais!

- Oh-my-god ! Hinata como você conseguiu esses ingressos? – Perguntei ainda pasma.

- Ah, nada demais. – Hinata me respondeu e deu um sorriso meigo e envergonhado.

- Ok, se você diz... - dei de ombros - Mas como nós vamos fazer para ir? – Perguntei olhando-a séria.

Ainda não tínhamos pensado nisso.

- É, eu não tinha pensado nisso. - Hinata falou com uma cara de pensativa.

- Nós só precisamos descobrir um jeito... - Disse para Hinata.

Quando terminei de falar...

**TRIIMMMM!**

O sinal bateu de novo. Agora eu teria aula de Física, nossa que legal.

Seguimos novamente para nossos armários e adivinhem quem nós vimos? Sim, a podre da Ino, o armário dela fica ao lado do meu.

- Oi Pink e cérebro. - Ino disse para nós com aquela voz de pattyfanha e aquele sorrisinho falso.

Pink por causa do meu cabelo, e cérebro porque a Hinata é mais inteligente que todas elas juntas.  
Não disse nada, apenas abri meu armário, peguei meus livros e segui para o laboratório de Ciências, hoje a aula de Física seria lá.

A aulas passaram-se normalmente, quando cheguei em casa, lembrei que hoje era dia de aula da Sra. Morg.

"Droga! " - Foi o que pensei na hora.

Arrumei-me normalmente e Ana me levou para a maldita aula. Antes de descer do carro, ela me intimou:

- Se a senhorita pensar em cabular a aula, sem biscoitos eternamente. - Ana falou em um tom ameaçador.

- Ana, como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas? Eu nunquinha faria uma coisa dessas. - Falei com a voz mais inocente que consegui.

- Sei. – Disse com uma cara de que não tinha acreditado em nada. - Bom, hoje não vou poder te levar lá em cima no ateliê, porque ainda preciso passar no banco e ele fecha daqui a 30 minutos. - destravando as portas - Não se esqueça do que te disse. - Ana finalizou.

O ateliê da Sra. Morg fica ao lado de uma loja de CD's, é muita tentação para uma pessoa só. Assim que sai do carro, o sinal abriu e Ana logo desapareceu no meio daquele mar de automóveis, quando percebi estava em frente à loja de CD's, juro que a culpa não foi minha.

Fiquei parada na calçada entre a loja e o ateliê, olhava para cada um freneticamente, qual entrar? Talvez se eu entrasse [i]rapidinho[/i] na loja não ia fazer nenhum mal, seria só por alguns minutinhos, né? Não, claro que não era só alguns minutinhos, eu estava querendo enganar a quem? Bom, enganando ou não, eu entrei na loja.

A variedade de CD's naquela loja era muito boa, o som de fundo da loja era "Dance, Dance" do Fall Out Boy, fui na área "pop-rock". Quando cheguei onde queria, peguei um fone e coloquei o CD "Os melhores" naquela caixinha onde bota os CD's para ouvir, tinha de tudo naquele CD, se tivesse dinheiro o bastante até comprava, mas só tinha 5 dólares no bolso. As músicas do CD eram de The Police à Britney Spears, Beatles à Madonna e assim vai, sem brincadeira. No momento estava escutando "Nobody's Fool" da Avril, nem percebi a hora passar, depois escutei "Too Bad" do Nickelback.  
Acho que fiquei ali por mais ou menos 2h e 30 minutos, se estivesse na aula ainda faltaria 30 minutos. Mas não foi isso que me surpreendeu, o que na verdade realmente me assustou, foi quando olhei para o lado direito e vi Sasuke, é isso mesmo, ele estava escutando música do meu lado e eu nem vi quando apareceu ali. Mas o mais assustador foi quando olhei para o lado esquerdo, e do outro lado do corredor adivinhem quem eu vi? Gaara! Dei um passo para trás de susto.

Ao som de "Complicated" (Avril Lavigne), não sei o que mais podia me acontecer!

" Tá, deixa eu raciocinar devagar, respire fundo Sakura, as coisas não podem piorar. Tipo, o Sasuke era para estar na aula, certo? Então, o que ele está fazendo aqui? " - Foi o que pensei na hora.

O Gaara era o de menos, ele me entenderia numa boa, só que, sei lá, preferia que ele não soubesse que eu estava ali, naquela hora e exato momento.

Enquanto estava tendo um ataque interno, escutei aquela voz que quase me matou de susto:

- Faltou a aula da Sra. Morg por causa do acontecido de terça-feira? - Sasuke me perguntou com aquela voz rouca e amedrontadora, pegando algum CD da prateleira.

- Bem, não era para você estar na aula a essa hora? - Respondi fazendo outra pergunta.

- Acabou mais cedo... - pegando outro CD, agora era do Nickelback. - Mas você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.

Tá, agora eu realmente estava sem saber o que dizer.

- Por que você acha que seria por isso? - Disse sem negar ou confirmar o que ele tinha dito.

Antes de ele dizer algo, meu celular tocou, quando vi no visor o nome "Ana" tremi, será que a hora já tinha passado? Atendi a chamada:

_- Alô, Sakura? - Ana._

- Oi, Ana. - Falei.

_- Olha, estou presa no trânsito aqui perto do ateliê, daqui a uns dez minutos estou chegando, me espera. - Ana_

- Tá bem. - Disse.

_- Ok, vou desligar, tchau. – Ana._

- Tchau. - Disse desligando o telefone.

Quando olhei novamente para o visor do celular, vi o horário, eram exatamente 17h! Precisava correr, logo Ana chegaria.

- Tchau, não dá pra falar agora. Até. - Disse saindo correndo dali.

Não sei como Gaara não me viu, já que praticamente estava fazendo um escândalo no meio da loja, gritando de longe para Sasuke escutar. A única coisa que vi Sasuke fazendo foi acenando discretamente.

Não o entendo, uma hora é pura arrogância comigo, outra hora fala normalmente, vá entender.

Depois de minha corridinha básica, olhei para a rua procurando o carro, ainda não tinha chegado, então, me dirigi para frente do ateliê. Passaram-se quinze minutos e Ana chegou, parou o carro e antes de entrar a única coisa que vi foi Sasuke sair da loja e em seguida Gaara. Quando vi o Gaara meu coração acelerou, aqueles cabelos ruivos me deixavam louca, e aqueles olhos verde-água dele nem se fala!

- Como foi a aula? - Ana me perguntou.

- Ah, legal, aquela coisa de sempre. A Sra. Morg mandou nós desenharmos uma maçã. - Inventei na hora.

- Hum. - Murmurou Ana.

Ela é meio desconfiada, mas acho que acreditou no que disse.

Liguei o som e peguei um CD gravado por mim mesma, coloquei na música 07: 4 in the morning - Gwen Stefani

O trânsito estava lento, já vi que iria demorar...

* * *

Exatamente 1 hora no engarrafamento, estava uma poluição sonora horrível, sorte que consegui escutar minhas músicas, a única coisa que salvou.

Bem, agora acabei de ligar o computador, estou logando no MSN. Assim que fiquei On-line, o bombardeio de mensagens instantâneas da Hinata me atingiu:

_Hiiinatíinha _**!** diz:

Olá, Sakura.

_Hiiinatíinha _**!** diz:

Como foi na aula de Artes hoje?

_Hiiinatíinha _**!** diz:

Está tudo bem?

**»** Sáah_ ! _**«** diz:

Oii azul!

**»** Sáah_ ! _**«** diz:

Bom, é q assim, eu simplesmente... ñ fui! ^^'

_Hiiinatíinha _**!** diz:

Ficou louca, Sakura? Como assim não foi?

**»** Sáah_ ! _**«** diz:

É q, sabe como é, a loja de CD's do lado do ateliê, aquele micão que eu paguei, eu não tive escolha! uú

_Hiiinatíinha _**!** diz:

Sei, vc viu aqueles CD's maravilhosos q estavam te chamando, e ñ conseguiu negar o pedido. ¬¬'

**»** Sáah_ ! _**«** diz:

Exatamente! :D Amanhã eu te conto os detalhes! ;DD

Mas e aí, alguma idéia sobre como vamos ao show? '-'

_Hiiinatíinha _**!** diz:

Certo.  
Não pensei em nada concreto ainda, mas logo terei uma idéia.

**»** Sáah_ ! _**«** diz:

Menina esperta! 8D

_Hiiinatíinha _**!** diz:

Ok rosa, mas tenho q sair, o meu irmão qr usar o PC. ¬¬'

**»** Sáah_ ! _**«** diz:

Tá bom, tb vou sair, tem nd pra fazer! XD'

_Hiiinatíinha _**!** diz:

Tchau! Até amanhã!

[b]»[/b] S[pink][u]á[/u][/pink]ah ! [b]«[/b] diz:

Tchau! Até! o/

_Hiiinatíinha _**!** parece estar Off-line.

**»** Sáah_ ! _**«** parece estar Off-line.

Desliguei o PC e escutei minha mãe me chamar para jantar, é, hoje a Kate não 'anima'.

**Fim do Capítulo O2.**

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, pessoal. n_n'

Sobre esse capítulo não tenho muito a dizer, enfim, espero que tenham gostado. 3 Irei postar sábado o Capítulo O3. :D

Queria agradecer a quem leu e deixou review, fiquei muito feliz apesar de só duas pessoas terem lido. i.i'

**Demetria Blackwell**, obrigada e que bom que gostou. :)

**miilla chan**, obrigada por ter lido e que bom que gostou. :)

Beijos da B.' Moon. o/


End file.
